


Always and Forever

by maraudersera_wolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Remus Lupin, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Overprotective Sirius Black, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersera_wolfstar/pseuds/maraudersera_wolfstar
Summary: Remus' parents die and Sirius makes all the effort he can to make Remus feel better.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 20





	Always and Forever

The phone call was not long ago. All he had heard from the kitchen was the phone ringing. Then talking. Then a crash. A crash of a body falling to the ground onto their knees in distress. 

He had rushed from the kitchen to find the boy that he loved, shaking uncontrollably. Kneeling on the ground, trying to gather himself up again but not being able to. 

The plastic of the phone had shattered around the floor. The phone call had most likely ended. But Sirius' main priority was to see what was wrong. 

Sirius kneeled down quickly infront of the shaking boy and caressed both of his cheeks, bringing up his tear stained face. Something was wrong. Remus never cried.

"What happened?" Sirius asked quietly, rubbing his thumb along the others' wet cheek. The bottom of Remus' eyes were filled with the clear liquid which was rare. Remus shook his head and a sob shook in his throat. "Is it bad?" 

A nod.

Sirius paid attention to Remus' breathing pattern. He had dealt with situations like this before so he knew what to do. He had even went through these situations and Remus was always there for him so he was going to be there for Remus.

"I want you to follow my breathing, okay? Can you do that? And then after you've calmed, you'll tell me what's happened." Sirius soothed, he breathed louder for Remus to follow and hear. Remus dug his head into Sirius' shoulder while lifting his hand up to Sirius' chest to feel his heartbeat. 

Sirius listened closely to Remus' breathing while soft whimpers came from his mouth. While they stayed in that position, Sirius looked around at the floor with the red plastic from the phone. 

The beat of the eldest's heart beated with the pulse of Remus' thumb, both in sync. 

Tears dripped from his eyes onto Sirius' shirt while his head was still dug into his neck. Sirius brought his arms to Remus' back to rub comforting circles. 

"Sirius," Remus whimpered, his voice shaking slightly. Sirius moved away and brought his hands back up to carress his red and warm cheeks. "My mum and dad." Was all he could manage before the tears started to spill from his chocolate brown eyes. 

"What happened to your mum and dad?" Sirius asked patiently. Remus started to shake again, Sirius dropped his hand from one of his cheeks and held one of his warm, sweaty hands. Remus sniffled and looked back up sadly. 

"Death Eaters. Ones that weren't caught yet." Remus cried quietly. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows but not long after his face tensed, his whole body did. He knew. 

"Oh, Remus." Sirius sighed, pulling the boy, that had begun to shake again, into his lap. Remus wrapped his arms around the long-haired boy's neck while Sirius dragged his fingers through Remus' light brown hair. 

"It's okay. Everything'll be okay. I'm here." Sirius whispered soothingly into his ear. Remus sobbed into Sirius' shoulder while Skrius rubbed his back and whispered sweet things into his ears to distract him and calm him.

It had been a week. Remus stayed in the apartment, refusing to see James, Marlene, Mary or even Lily. He told Sirius he didn't want anything else in the flat except him and Sirius. He didn't want the normal crap like pity. 

As much as Remus was used to pity, he hated it with all of his heart. It made him feel small and like he couldn't take care of things himself. 

Sirius listened to Remus, when James came around to see if Remus wanted to talk even Sirius turned him away and told him Remus wasn't in the mood. And that was James. Sirius' best friend. The one who he would never say no to.

At different times of the day, Remus remembered the horrible truth and just start crying out of no where. Sirius didn't blame him. If he had nice parents and they died, he would be sobbing all day. 

Sirius stood in the kitchen, melting chocolate for the cake he was making to make Remus feel better. He watched the chocolate as it turned to liquid and he stirred it, careful not to make it burn. 

Arms wrapped around his waist and a face pressed against his back. Despite Remus' height, he liked to try and make himself shorter than Sirius. 

"Hello." Sirius said softly, brushing the tips of his fingers over Remus' scarred arm. 

"Could I help?" Remus asked, his voice muffled by the fabric of Sirius' shirt. Sirous smiled and nodded. Remus moved from behind him and waited for Sirius to give him a clue of what to do. 

"Stir the chocolate until it's fully melted please." Sirius ordered and walked over to cake flattened down the white icing. Remus stirred the chocolate and watched as it melted with the small amount of butter. 

"After this, could we- I just thought that I would give the planning another try." Remus said, his voice going slightly high-pitched towards the end of his sentence. Sirius nodded and kissed his cheek. 

Sirius poured the melted chocolate into a jug and poured it over the vanilla icing ontop of the chocolate cake. The chocolate covered the icing and Sirius put everything away and put the cake into he fridge. 

Sirius cleared the dining table for six and got the papers out for the planning of Hope and Lyall's funeral. He placed them in the middle and sat down, waiting for Remus. Remus sat down next to Sirius and pulled papers of the cost forward. 

"For the ceremony it would be-" Remus stopped when Sirius pulled it away from him. 

"I'm paying. We talked about this." Sirius said, placing the cost papers into a neat pile and pulling other things forward. 

"Pads, they're _my _parents." Remus said. Sirius looked over at him.__

____

__"And they're _my _parents in law. Not to mention they were like my second parents, the Potters being my first. And I don't want you to pay." Sirius smiled sweetly. Remus tried to talk but Sirius pressed his finger against his lip.___ _

___"Sh."_ _ _

___Remus huffed and pulled forward a piece of paper and read it over._ _ _

___Grave Stones:  
Here lies Hope Lupin,  
A wife, a mother, a daughter,  
May she rest in peace._ _ _

___Remus' eyes welled up. He shook his head and moved onto the next gravestone._ _ _

____ Here lies Lyall Lupin,  
A husband, a father, a son, a brother,  
May he rest in peace. _ _

___Remus sat back and pushed the paper out of the way to get another one. He read over the page on caskets and which ones would be best for the burial but his could barely read because of his tears. His hands began to shake again and he placed the paper down and covered his eyes with his hands._ _ _

___Sirius placed his papers down too and stood up._ _ _

___"Come on." Sirius whispered, trying to take one of Remus' hands to lead him back to their bedroom. Remus shook his head and started to cry again. Sirius pouted and supported Remus up by his back and pulled him up so he was carrying him._ _ _

___Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist and moved his arms to wrap around his neck again._ _ _

___"You need to stop thinking you can do it, love. You say you can do it but you can't and there's nothing wrong with that, I know it's hard. I'll send it to Lily, Regulus and James and they can plan the funeral. They'll understand." Sirius said while walking to their bedroom and opening the door._ _ _

___"They hate me." Remus sniffed. Sirius furrowed his eyebrows and placed Remus on the bed._ _ _

___"What?"_ _ _

___"Because I don't want to talk to them." Remus said. Sirius pulled Remus' shirt off and looked at him confused._ _ _

___"They don't hate you because you don't want to talk. I don't blame you for not wanting to see them. Remus, they understand that you're struggling and your emotions are all over. It's okay, they're okay. They know you'll talk when you're ready." Sirius explained. He stood up and pulled out two matching Christmas onesie for the two._ _ _

___"This make you feel better?"_ _ _

___ _

___Remus smiled cheekily and nodded. He hadn't seen them in a while since Sirius hated wearing anything to bed because he got too hot. Remus stood up to take his clothes off and he pulled on the onesie and Sirius zipped it up after he did his._ _ _

___"Get in bed, Moony." Sirius hummed, kissing him lightly on the lips before leaving the room. Remus climbed back onto the bed and pulled the thick blankets over him._ _ _

___Sirius returned with lots of chocolate bars and sweets. He placed the record player on the side and set down a vinyl onto the player. He placed the needle down and soft music played. He smiled widely at Remus and crawled on the bed and got under the quilt._ _ _

___Remus opened a bar of milk chocolate and Sirius watched him._ _ _

___"Chocolate makes everything better." Remus smiled. Sirius nodded and kissed Remus' forehead._ _ _

___"I can tell it does for you."_ _ _


End file.
